


The Sickest Game

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Episode: s07e06 Slash Fiction, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Spit As Lube, Technically this is leviathan!dean/Sam, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, mentions of one-sided wincest, sex as a form of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: The leviathan wearing Dean’s body comes up with a very creative way to make Sam suffer when it finds him handcuffed in the police station.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 122
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	The Sickest Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was... interesting to write to say the least
> 
> My spnkinkbingo fill for leviathan!Dean

Sam fiddled with the cuffs on his wrists but it was no use. He yanked his hands back and winced at how tight the metal was locked around his wrists.

The door opened and Sam sat up straighter when he saw who entered. “Dean!” He yelled in urgency and relief. He extended his cuffed wrists, the chain attached to the table tugging. A sly smirk crossed Dean’s lips… it was off. He closed the door shut behind him and made sure to lock it.

“I'm not your brother.” Sam shifted in the chair at the realization. There was no way he could get away fast enough, not with how he was locked to the table. “But I am Dean adjacent.” The leviathan wearing Dean’s stalked back and forth across the table from Sam.

Sam was silent, his jaw clenched as he stared at his brother’s stolen face. It was unnerving. “I just want to let you know how much I've really grown to hate you and your brother since we've been wearing you.” Dean’s voice flooded through the room and it made Sam’s fists clench. “I just don't get it. You could be anything. You're strong, you're uninhibited. You're smart enough, believe it or not. But you're so caught up in being good and taking care of each other.”

Sam needed the real Dean to show up before he got his head bitten off by the gruesome monster. Although, there was another Sam somewhere out there lurking around. Sam really hoped that Dean had gotten out of that holding cell. “What do you care?” Sam inquired with a deep scowl.

“Because it pisses me off!” The leviathan shouted as it’s hands, well, Dean’s hands, slammed down onto the table. The metal furniture rattled but remained sturdy, bolted into the ground. Sam glared as the leviathan leaned in. “You're wasting a perfectly good opportunity to subjugate the weak.” 

Sam grit his teeth at the growled words. Sam kept his mouth shut, not willing to give in. He wasn’t going to let this thing taunt him. “Here's the deal.” The leviathan spoke up in Dean’s voice, leaning back off the table to stand straight.  
“Dean... thinks you're nutballs. He thinks you're off your game.”

Sam couldn’t fight back his annoyance. “You gonna kill me, or is this some sort of "play with your food" bull?”

The leviathan wearing Dean chuckled darkly.  
“All right. All right. You know, you shouldn’t feel too bad, though. You’re not the only screwed up Winchester boy.” A dark grin crossed its lips at Sam’s angry expression. It couldn’t wait to break him.

“Oh, Sammy.” The monster drawled out. “Being inside of his head,” the leviathan clicked its tongue. “I mean, I’ve seen some things… but the darkness in this one.” Sam watched with narrowed eyes as the monster wearing Dean tapped its temple. “The twisted little things that go on in his head…”

Sam knew that Dean had some mental demons, they both did. But Dean always kept everything in, not wanting to show any sign of weakness or emotion. The leviathan with his brother’s memories seemed to thrive on having access to thoughts in Dean’s head that even Sam didn’t know about.

“There’s so much you don’t know about your big brother.” The leviathan mocked and Sam really wanted to slap his brother’s face off of the monster. “You’re so oblivious, so wrapped up in your own crazy that you don’t even notice the way your big brother looks at you.” It picked up the subtle change in Sam’s expression. There was a flash of confusion in Sam’s eyes that made the creature pleased. “He wants you, Sam.”

The shock and alarm that crossed Sam’s face was exactly what the leviathan waited for. “There it is.” The monster purred. It moved around the table to stand by Sam’s side. “The look on your face. That is priceless! That’s what I’ve been waiting for.” 

It crouched by Sam, Dean’s calloused fingertips brushing across his cheek. Sam flinched away and the monster smirked. “Shut up.” Sam grunted, tugging at the cuffs as he jerked away from the touch. 

“He thinks about you all the time. The way you talk, the shape of your body,” the monster leaned in close, Dean’s nose brushing against Sam’s cheek. “The way you smell.” Then its tongue, thankfully a human one, poked out to lap at Sam’s ear. A shiver coursed through the hunter when it’s lips- Dean’s lips- pressed against his ear. “Even got me thinking about it, too.”

“You’re lying.” Sam grit out and the leviathan stood up straight. It moved behind Sam and its hands landed on either of Sam’s shoulders.

“He’s a sick man.” His brother- no- that monster was not his brother. Despite wearing Dean’s face, his clothes, his voice, hell even the way he walked, that thing was not his brother. It wasn’t his brother who was running his hands over Sam’s shoulders. “Bet he’s right about you being delicious.”

“If you’re gonna kill me, just kill me.” Sam ground out, hiding his confusion and fear beneath a mask of anger. Suddenly, the chair was kicked out from under him and it clattered to the side.

Just before he slumped to the ground, the monster locked Dean’s hands around his waist. It used its inhuman strength to throw Sam over the table. Air was knocked from Sam’s lungs when his chest slammed against the flat metal. His cuffed hands were trapped under him between his stomach and the table, crushing his wrists. Sam was sure that circulation would be cut off any second. 

Unfortunately, the table wasn’t quite large enough to accommodate Sam’s bent over body. His chin hit the hard edge and he grunted, his head hanging off the side. Sam tried to straighten himself back up, but a powerful hand slammed against his shoulder, forcing him down. 

The edge of the table hit at his waist and the leviathan chuckled at the submissive position it had forced the big, strong hunter into. Sam’s humiliation made the leviathan feel powerful. It wanted Sam to know that there was no way he could win. 

But seeing Sam like that triggered memories in Dean's brain inside of the leviathan. All the times Dean jerked off to Sam as a teen, all the women he fucked pretending they were his brother, all the longing stares and drunken fantasies. How much the older Winchester had hoped to get Sam in that exact position- bent over and waiting.

It took the leviathan a moment to realize the way Dean’s body reacted. Its absolute disgust for the hunter turned into a twisted desire to match the way the true Dean felt for his little brother. Its hand moved to the front of Dean’s pants, rubbing at the bulge of the stolen body. 

The leviathan pressed himself against Sam, rutting its hips forward at the spark of pleasure that shot through it. “That’s… new.” The leviathan murmured, ignoring the way Sam fought against him. “Let’s play a new game.”

“Get off of me!” Sam barked when he felt the leviathan lean over him.

“How big a ‘screw you’ to Dean do you think it would be if I did what he’s been wanting to for so long?” The monster mused in a dark whisper against Sam’s ear. “If I took what he can’t have…” 

Sam put up even more of a fight when he felt thick fingers reach around his waist. Sam clenched his eyes shut when he felt a bulge rubbing against his ass. He thrashed against the table when fingers- Dean’s fingers- moved to undo his belt.

Sam’s mind raced when he felt the leviathan pulling the belt through the loops of his pants. He realized what the monster was going for and Sam couldn’t stop himself from going into a full fledged panic. “Dean would never do this!” Sam hissed, trying to shake the monster from him.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” The leviathan purred in Dean’s voice, its hips rutting forward on their own accord.

“You’re lying!” Sam shouted in denial, lifting his head to look to the door. “Dean!” He cried out for his brother- the real Dean. A deep chuckle sounded from behind him.

“Your big brother is right here, Sammy.” The monster sounded exactly like Dean and it made his whole body shudder in disgust and fear.

“You’re not him!” The leviathan had to hold Sam down harder when he got even squirmier. “He would never do this!”

The leviathan grinned to itself and shook its head in amusement even though Sam couldn’t see it. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but it turned into an air-sucking gasp when he felt cold air hit his backside. The monster had his pants pooled around his ankles, effectively trapping them in seconds. This was really happening, Sam couldn’t believe it.

Sam started yelling and writhing against the table even more. No matter how hard he tried to move, he was still stuck against the table, his hands cuffed and his body forced down. The table wasn’t moving an inch due to the floor bolts, trapping Sam against the leviathan’s body. The strength of the leviathan was too much for him to fight against.

As much the monster enjoyed listening to Sam’s yells for help turn to desperate pleads, it wasn’t about to be interrupted.

The leviathan found the discarded belt and folded it. Then it forced the thick, folded leather into Sam’s mouth, effectively gagging him. “Be a good boy for your big brother.” The creature mocked, forcing Dean’s fingers into the waistband of Sam’s boxers.

Sam exclaimed into the gag when he felt the material slip down his ass and down his legs. One of its hands pressed to Sam’s bare ass while the other moved to Dean’s pants. The leviathan grunted, not understanding why Dean wore such uncomfortable jeans. 

The monster got those out of the way before tucking a hand into its boxers with a smirk. The leviathan hated Dean Winchester, but it could admit the body it had stolen was well endowed. Dean’s cock was thick and long, those properties amplified by the growing hardness.

Sam was still yelling into the gag and trying to push himself off the table, but the leviathan was distracted. Dean’s stolen body pressed up against Sam’s body. Its thighs pushed against the backs of Sam’s, forcing his hips to remain sturdy over the unmoving table. Sam wasn’t going anywhere.

It rubbed the blunt head of Dean’s cock against Sam’s hole. It pressed just the tip inside, breaching past the tense muscle. Sam choked on the gag, desperately inhaling through his nose to try and breathe steadily through the pain. “He was right to think you’d be tight.” The creature mused, digging through Dean’s memories on how exactly to use this body. 

The leviathan was all but gentle. 

It struggled as it forced the length of Dean’s cock into Sam’s ass, the only thing slicking the way being the little dribbles of precum. It wasn’t nearly enough to ease any bit of hurt. Sam made sounds that he hadn’t made since he was a little kid. Pathetic whimpers and gasping cries were muffled by the belt as the monster tore into him. Tears pricked in his eyes at the intensely painful stretch.

“Oh fuck,” The leviathan grunted out. “That- oh- you’re so tight-” Dean’s voice huffed out in pleasure at the squeeze. The leviathan watched with wrapped interest as it tried to force another few inches in, Sam’s virgin hole struggling to accommodate the length. Sam was screaming behind the gag, drool leaking down his chin as he sobbed for help. “No one's gonna save you. Although if I were you, I’d wise up and- ohfuck- get the hell away from Dean.” The monster couldn’t help but groan when it spoke.

Large, bruising hands gripped Sam’s hips and the leviathan slammed forward. It took a bit of force and rough thrusting, but eventually Dean’s cock was buried to the hilt inside of Sam. A guttural moan that sounded so much like Dean tore through the room and Sam’s stomach churned. He thought he was going to be sick.

Sam’s knees went weak and his legs gave out. If it wasn’t for the table and the weight of the leviathan behind him, Sam would have collapsed to the ground. 

“You’re so warm inside.” The leviathan commented, his clothed chest pressing to Sam’s jacketed back. It ran an appreciative hand over Sam’s hip, listening as Sam tried his hardest not to wail from the pain. 

Then the monster pulled its hips back and a few inches tugged out, but Sam was clenching too hard for it to move further. Then its hips snapped forward and Sam screamed, sinking his teeth down into the leather belt. His body went limp, slumping down against the table as pain flooded his entire being.

“Don’t go all dead fish on me, Sam.” Dean’s voice mocked. “I mean, all the things going on in his head got me excited. You don’t wanna let your brother down, do you?”

Dean’s voice pouted and Sam tried to block it out. The monster had to be lying, it wasn’t possible. Dean would never do this or even think about it. But Sam couldn’t help the nagging suspicion in the back of his head that wondered how the leviathan would even get these ideas… no, it wasn’t true. It was impossible.

When under attack there were usually two responses: fight or flight. But for Sam, neither was an option. As much as he hated himself for it; Sam just froze. He felt as if he couldn’t move an inch, just letting the leviathan jerk its hips forward and back, forcing Dean’s cock to rock into him.

Sam’s abused hole squeezed the leviathan so tight, it couldn’t comprehend why it had never tried this before. Sam, while being dry, still felt good around the stolen body. All nice and tight, squeezing so good like he was trying to keep the monster trapped inside. 

The leviathan could barely move, the tightness of Sam’s hole making it a struggle to pull out each time. It tried to make that work, just holding Dean’s cock deep inside, but it wasn’t the same as when it first pushed in. The feel of moving into Sam’s tight hole was incomparable; being still wasn’t nearly as good.

Sam thought the creature had taken mercy when it stopped trying to shove forward. It placed its hands flat on the table on either side of Sam’s waist. It hunched over with Dean’s green eyes focused on where it had been cock balls deep in Sam’s hole. Sam whined around the gag as it pulled out, but sobbed in relief when the thick cock slipped out entirely.

The leviathan dug through Dean’s brain for any information he could use. Countless images of women appeared and the monster wanted to gag. Those disgusting humans, always so willing to partake in depravity. It ignored the hypocrisy of its own thoughts and tried to focus on Dean’s.

Sam tried to use that time to catch his breath and stop the tears from falling. He shifted his hips to try and and ease the intense pressure. Then Sam heard a grunt and the leviathan move. Sam clenched his eyes shut and went tense, waiting for the monster to try and force its way back inside of him.

But it didn’t.

Sam tried to shift his body, he needed to take the pressure off of his hands. When he tried to move his legs, the leviathan paid him hardly any mind. It knew the hunter couldn’t go anywhere even if he tried his hardest.

Instead, the leviathan followed Dean’s memories like they were instructions. It lifted Dean’s hand and spit, cringing as the saliva pooled in its palm. Then the monster wrapped Dean’s hand around its cock. A spark of pleasure shot through as it stroked up and down the length.

The leviathan repeated that action once more, using saliva to slick up its cock, just like in Dean’s memories. Sam lost count of how long he was left untouched, but he was grateful for every second. Still, every time he heard the slick sound of the leviathan rubbing at Dean’s cock, Sam winced.

Then a pair of wet fingers pressed to his sore hole and Sam jolted in surprise, his whole body shaking as he exclaimed behind the gag. The leviathan wore a wicked smile when it realized how easily Sam opened up with the slick from the saliva.

Sam squirmed when the two fingers slipped in knuckle deep and curled. “There ya go.” The monster hummed in Dean’s voice as Sam opened up around him. “Now we’re gonna try this again.”

The pleads to stop and the word ‘no’ were muffled by the folded leather in Sam’s mouth. The leviathan worked rapidly with sickening precision, managing to fit a third finger inside of Sam. It spread Dean’s thick fingers wide, thrusting and stretching until Sam’s hole finally loosened. It wasn’t by a lot, but just enough to work the way the leviathan wanted.

The fingers slipped out and the monster stroked Dean's cock a few times before lining back up. It’s spit slick cock pressed incessantly at Sam’s hole and a smirk crossed over Dean’s stolen lips. The leviathan pushed in with much more ease, the drag of Dean’s cock making Sam shudder.

“Let your big brother in.” Dean’s voice grunted, thrusting forward over and over, sinking in each inch slowly. The more that was pushed inside of his ass, the louder Sam wailed. A groan came from behind Sam when the leviathan rested completely inside of him. Sam was quivering, biting down on the leather to mute his cries. But there was no point in trying to contain it anymore, tears were already falling. 

It still felt too big, even with the spit slicking the way. Sam had given up on struggling, lying limp on the table. Fighting would only make it hurt even worse. The leviathan pulled its hips back and didn’t stop until just the tip remained inside. Then it slammed Dean’s cock deep inside again and a scream ripped from Sam’s throat, only to be muffled. It was a bit easier now that Sam was a little more open, but the squeeze was still tight. It made the monster groan.

This time it didn’t stop thrusting, sending Sam’s body lurching forward then back with each powerful shove of its hips. Sam had nothing to hold onto, no leverage. Sam couldn’t feel his hands and his head was slumped off the edge. He could hear blood pumping in his ears, but it wasn’t enough to overpower the leviathan’s grunts. 

While Sam was open enough for him to move, that didn’t mean it hurt any less. With each thrust the leviathan picked up the pace, its own treacherous desires mingling with memories of sex and fantasies of Sam in Dean’s head.

Sam looked with blurry eyes to the door, praying for someone to find him and stop this. But at the same time he feared what would happen if Dean had walked in and saw. How would he react? Sam hoped he would be disgusted, but the leviathan’s words rang in Sam’s head. Had Dean really thought of this before? Was this happening to him because of Dean? With a particularly hard thrust, Sam was forced from his thoughts and back to the gruesome reality.

The leviathan’s hips were slamming against Sam’s ass, the sound of skin on skin echoing. It made Sam feel sick to his stomach. Dean’s fat cock prodded his insides, thrusting deep over and over, stretching him out. The feeling had him whimpering like a wounded animal. He was confused, overwhelmed, but most of all he was in pain. Sam felt as if he was going to be torn in half.

“Fuck- fuck-“ the leviathan panted, its hands grasping Sam’s hips tight. “You’re takin’ it like a good little bitch.” The nickname that Dean used with fondness being grunted out by the monster made Sam’s heart wrench. 

A dark idea on how to amplify the torture flashed through the leviathan’s mind and it chuckled wickedly. Suddenly, fingers twisted in Sam’s locks and forced his head up. The gag was ripped from Sam’s mouth with its other hand. The leviathan’s thrusts were rougher yet now, forcing grunts and sobs of pain from Sam’s lips. 

“Say his name, Sam.” The leviathan shoved its hips forward, holding Dean’s big cock deep before pulling out slowly. Sam choked on a gasp and shook his head, whimpering when the monster tugged his hair harder. Then the creature thrust in again and stilled, forcing Sam to feel the entire thickness of his brother’s cock inside of him. 

Plump lips that were uniquely Dean’s rested against Sam’s ear and growled. “Say my name, sweetheart.”

“N- no,” Sam managed to sputter out. The monster sounded so much like his brother- that fact alone sent more tears rolling down his reddened cheeks.

“Aw, what's the matter, Sam?” The leviathan mocked, Dean’s voice sounding so wickedly pleased. “Thought you and your brother were close.” It started fucking into Sam rough again, grunting out each word.

Sam felt like his ass was on fire. From the slap of Dean’s hips smacking his ass to the stretching of his hole, Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to walk right for days. That is, if he made it out alive. A part of Sam just wanted the monster to kill him, to end the torture and just get it done with. But, oh, how much the leviathan enjoyed pulling pathetic cries from the big bad Sam Winchester. 

“You gonna cum from getting fucked by a monster?” It questioned, taunting Sam. Sam grunted out a no and the thing laughed. “C’mon, Sam.” It purred, pulling Sam back until his back was arched painfully, his chest rising completely off the table. It shoved its hips forward until it was all the way inside and held itself still. “Don’t you wanna cum on your big brother’s cock?” 

Sam shook his head, biting back a whine when the creature reached around and grasped his soft cock. “That’s a shame… maybe I can be nice and help you out.” It ran its hand over Sam’s impressive length, humming to itself when his cock twitched on its own accord. “No,” Sam repeated over and over and over, shaking his head despite the monster’s hold on his hair. “It’s what Dean would do.” The monster purred with a wicked smile. 

The leviathan pulled back its hips and pushed back in and Sam gasped. Before the thing had just been fucking into him harshly, randomly. But to the leviathan that wasn’t torture enough...but forcing Sam to get off during his own assault? By a monster wearing his brothers face nonetheless? Now that’s the type of psychological trauma that would guarantee to get Sam out of the way without even having to kill him. The leviathan hoped Roman would be pleased with its creativity. 

Not to mention the own pleasure it got from Sam’s warm, tight body and his grunts and whimpers of pain. 

It dropped Sam's hair and he crashed down onto the table, unable to use his hands to halt his fall. His chin clipped the edge and Sam winced at yet another pain.

With each thrust forward, the leviathan nailed Sam’s prostate dead on. More tears and choked sobs fell from Sam as he felt himself getting hard in the monsters fist. He wasn’t trying to fight back his emotions anymore, the monster already got him to his weakest point. It won.

Sam was in a losing battle. Everytime the monster thrust in, Sam tried move away, but that sent him forward, fucking his cock right into Dean’s stolen fist. Same worked vise versa.

Sam’s eyes found the door again and his chest filled with deep dread. What if Dean, the real one, not the monster using Dean’s body as an implement of torture, wasn’t coming for him? 

“Cum, Sam.” The monster grunted out the order. “Cum on your big brother’s cock, you bitch. You’re just as bad as him. You deserve everything that’s coming to you.” It blamed.

The leviathan was snarling like a beast, fucking into Sam with such power that the whole room felt as if it was rocking. Sam’s cock was fully, reluctantly hard now and the incessant rubbing against his prostate shot sparks of pleasure through him. Sam despised his body for reacting without the consent of his mind.

But the betrayal went a step further. “No, no, no, no,” Sam pleaded with himself over the leviathan’s ridiculing laughter. The leviathan fucked against his prostate with such accuracy that it had him quivering. That, combined with the way it stroked his hard cock, had Sam choking on his whimpers. 

Before Sam could stop himself, his cock twitched and he came with a broken groan. Thick globs of white spurted from his cock, leaking down his shaft, and eventually dripping down onto the floor.

“Atta boy!” The monster boomed victoriously, patting a hand against Sam’s outer thigh. “Knew you could do it, you freak.” That word just added insult to injury, knowing how much Sam hated it.

Sam was quickly becoming overstimulated as the leviathan continued to fuck into him after forcing him to cum. Sam’s body shook as he sobbed freely into the room. His hole clenched around the monster and it grunted. “I could flood your insides with black goo, make you like me.” It huffed out and Sam became further terrified, knowing it was close. “But where’s the fun in that? No, you gotta suffer sweetheart.” It spit out. 

“Why?” Sam asked in dazed out whimper and the thing chuckled darkly. “Because you deserve the pain. You deserve to live with it every day. Teach ya a lesson about being so damn self righteous.” The leviathan was grunting between words now and Sam clenched his eyes shut when it’s hips stuttered. 

Sam’s jaw dropped and a breathless sob escaped when he felt the monster slam in one last time before spilling inside of him. Warm, sticky cum flooded his insides, even leaking out of his tortured hole and down his thighs.

“Now I get why he gets off thinkin’ about this.” The leviathan groaned, finally pulling Dean’s cock from Sam’s abused body. More thick seed spilled out of his hole with the movement and Sam’s legs quivered. His knees gave out and the leviathan chuckled, tucking itself back into its clothing, watching as Sam weakly slipped from the table.

Sam fell to his knees on the ground, his arms tugging painfully above his head from where they were still chained. The leviathan took in the view, grinning like a fiend at Sam’s appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, his cheeks were red and stained with tears. His hair was an absolute mess, probably missing more than a few strands from being pulled so harshly. Sam’s lip was quivering as he forced himself to suck in shuddery breaths. At least he finally stopped crying.

The leviathan, now fully clothed, crouched until it met Sam at eye level. It was Dean’s face right in front of his, Dean’s green eyes holding a devious look as the leviathan leaned in close. So close that their noses were almost touching. “You’re not a hero, you’re weak.” It twisted the metaphorical knife, watching in dark amusement as Sam’s defeated gaze turned to the ground. 

It stood suddenly, hauling Sam up with it. It held Sam up by the shirt and licked at Dean’s lips. It pushed Sam against the table to hold himself standing up right on his shaky legs. The leviathan cocked a brow as it looked him up and down. Sam forced himself to look away. Seeing Dean’s face, hearing his voice, even after it was all over… Sam would never ever forget. 

The leviathan took pride, knowing it was the one to break the great Sam Winchester.

Sam was in a daze as the monster redressed him roughly, yanking Sam’s pants and boxers back up his legs. Then it looped the belt through Sam’s pants, smirking at the deep bite marks in the material. It tugged the leather hard, tucking the belt back into place tightly.

“Don’t I get a ‘thank you’?” Sam vaguely heard it taunt, but he hardly registered it. His glossy, bloodshot eyes trying so hard to focus on anything but the monster with his brother’s face.

Then the chair was being sat back up with a clatter. “Sit down.” The leviathan’s smirk quickly turned to a glare when Sam didn’t comply. “Sit down with your big brother’s cum filling your ass.” Then it shoved Sam into the chair and pushed it back to the table.

A choked gasp fell from Sam’s lips at the sting of pain that came from the pressure on his ass. He could feel the thick cum still leaking from his hole and sticking between his legs. It made him feel disgusting, used. And he just allowed it to happen. He didn’t fight back...

Sam was so lost in his own mind, drowning in every dark detail that raced through his head, that it took him a moment to even register the door had been kicked in.

Dean, the real one, burst into the room. Sam watches as he flung liquid at the leviathan version of himself. The skin started to sizzle and burn and Sam watched with wide eyes. Then in a flash, Dean slashed an axe forward, cutting the monster’s head off.

“Well, that felt good.” Dean commented with a smirk as another man rushed to uncuff Sam. Sam sat frozen, unfazed and praying that Dean wouldn't look at him.

“So... the FBI is on the way.” The sheriff spoke nervously. Dean started to speak and Sam clenched his teeth at the sound of his brother's voice. Sam felt grateful when the sheriff cut him off. “Whatever I can do... Especially if it involves lying about everything I just saw.”

“Good.” Dean commented and Sam tried his hardest to block out every word he said. “I was hoping you could help us kind of...be dead. You know, quote unquote.”

The words of the leviathan ran through Sam’s head over and over, taunting him even in its death. 

You’re oblivious.

He wants you.

He thinks about you all the time.

The way you talk, the shape of your body…

The way you smell…

Sam grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, trying so desperately hard to block out all those lies. They were lies… they had to be. 

“Sammy?” Dean spoke directly to him and Sam fought to hold on, to not break down again. “You okay?” Dean took in his appearance and took steps closer. 

“I'm fine.” Sam was almost proud that he got the words out without stumbling over them. Dean nodded, but seemed unconvinced. His hand landed on Sam’s shoulder suddenly, running over his back just like how the leviathan has touched him before.

Sam jerked away from his touch, nearly throwing himself from the chair. Dean stepped back with wide, worried eyes and held his hands up in defense. “What the hell happened?”

Sam refused to meet Dean’s gaze, clenching his jaw and forcing back bile that arose from Dean’s touch. His eyes ended up locking on the table and Dean stared at him for a long moment.

“Sam,” Dean spoke gently and Sam finally met his eyes. Dean took in his bloodshot they were and he couldn’t even figure out what the the hell the leviathan had said or done to make Sam react that way. “Let's go.” 

Sam finally stood from the chair, his brows furrowed in concentration, forcing himself to not show any sign of pain. He walked slowly, terrified of what would happen if the thick cum between his legs managed to leak further.

Sam looked to the decapitated corpse on the floor and shuddered internally. Dean stood just outside the door, waiting for Sam to exit the room. Sam walked out ahead of him and Dean couldn’t help but admire his brother’s body from behind. Sam looked over his shoulder and Dean’s eyes snapped to meet his.

Dean assured himself that it was okay, stealing a few glances wouldn’t do any harm. Besides, it's not like Sam would ever know what really went on in his head anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it inspires me to write more fics for you guys :)


End file.
